Insucure in the Middle of the Night
by MissLisaBennett
Summary: Ginny can't sleep in the middle of the night and is asking herself questions she can't answer. Who can answer? Her hubby of course! Harry/Ginny because I love them. Thanx to KatyCullen09 for looking it over!


_**Just a little Harry/Ginny flick I wrote, because you can never have too many!**_

_**Please review and let me know if you liked it!**_

_**~MissLisaBennett~**_

"Harry?" Ginny murmured quietly into the night. "Harry, are you awake?"

The figure on the bed next to her shifted under the brown cotton sheets and green flannel comforter. He groaned and answered, "Am now."

"I'm sorry baby" Ginny said reaching over and pecking him on the cheek. "but since you already awake..."

Harry grabbed a pillow from the end of the bed and shoved it behind him, propping himself up right beside his beautiful wife. She was acting strangely, usually she was gone the second her head hit the pillow and he was the one to be awake late into the night thinking. "Ginny, what's up?" he asked worried that something was very wrong-like she was wondering why she was with him in the first place, that would be _very _wrong, _very, very _wrong.

Ginny sighed. "Oh, nothing really, I'm just bored."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Bored?" He echoed. "Gin, it's the middle of the night."

"You're right," She agreed, nodding her head. "Go back to sleep-I can talk to you later."

Harry shook his head and put his arm around her. "Just tell me what you're on about so we can both go back to sleep."

She snuggled into his embrace. "Why do you love me?" She asked, cutting directly to the chase. "You could have any girl in the entire world, and you married me."

"Ginny," Harry started, being caught off guard. "There isn't just _one_ reason I love you-there's a million little things. I love-"

But Ginny cut him off. "You didn't just marry me because of this did you?" She asked, gesturing dejectedly at her stomach. Harry and Ginny had been married for about six months now, they had found out she was pregnant about nine months ago.

Harry gasped staring at his wife. "Ginny," Harry said in a 'don't-be-stupid' tone, before actually saying, "don't be dumb. I loved you before I found out you were carrying my child, that just made me want to marry you sooner. How could you even think something like that?"

Ginny smiled into his side, "You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that Ginny, I love you." He said bending down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good," she said smiling some more.

There was silence for a few minute, both people lost in their own thoughts. Then Harry asked "Are we done Gin?"

"Uhhh," Ginny said as she scrunched herself up beside Harry, she held that pose for a moment before releasing. "Actually there was something else I think we should talk about."

"Okay," Harry said, looking at Ginny as if to ask 'why are you being so odd tonight?'

Ginny continued undeterred, "You know how we were waiting to come up with a name for..." again she gestured at her tummy.

"Yeah,"

"Well, maybe we should come up with a name now. I don't want my child to be born nameless. Nobody in my family has ever been born nameless."

"Right now Gin? It's two am! Can't it wait 'till morning?"

"Nah, Harry, we need to do it now. My contractions are getting pretty close together."

Harry nearly fell out of the bed and Ginny giggled into the bed clothes.

"Contractions?" Harry gasped. "Are you sure Gin?"

Ginny giggled some more, "Don't be dumb Harry, of course I'm sure, I've been feeling them for two hours. Now for names, I was think Clarisse for a girl or Kory for a boy, but if you want to use Lily or James I'd like that too."

Harry just stared at her-completely dumbfounded-as she continued to yammer away about names. Somewhere in her speech she mentioned Giddion and Fabbion, her own mother Molly, her father Arthur. She chatted about her Auntie Muriel and how she wouldn't let him name the child Eleanor, no matter how bad he wanted to, because it is her Muriel's middle name, and they CAN'T name it after Muriel.

"Harry," She asked. "you all right?"

"What?" was his snappy reply, the thought that he was going to be a dad rushing around his head. "Yeah," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he repeated-right before he fainted.


End file.
